


Cold Skin

by Akiradrabbles



Series: Cold skin and warm hearts [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Quill, Peter Quill Feels, Protective guardians, protectice Yondu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiradrabbles/pseuds/Akiradrabbles
Summary: The cell was cold.Which, of course, made Peter cold. Any warmth in his skin had long seeped out, leaving his body cold and clammy and his limbs to twitch and shiver pathetically. His hands were bound to the walls with ice cold chains and his thighs were tied together so that he was stuck in a kneeling position. A dull pain coursed through his veins, his arm bent unnaturally at the elbow and his bone poking out at the break. He was desperately attempting to avoid thinking of the injury, for his breath was already coming out in ragged gasps that hurt his lungs.





	1. Chapter 1

The cell was cold.

Which, of course, made Peter cold. Any warmth in his skin had long seeped out, leaving his body cold and clammy and his limbs to twitch and shiver pathetically. His hands were bound to the walls with ice cold chains and his thighs were tied together so that he was stuck in a kneeling position. A dull pain coursed through his veins, his arm bent unnaturally at the elbow and his bone poking out at the break. He was desperately attempting to avoid thinking of the injury, for his breath was already coming out in ragged gasps that hurt his lungs.

Blood was trickling down his face from a large gash that was on top of a large protuberance that had proven excruciatingly painful. Peter knew that he had been thrown harshly against a metal wall, and when he fell he had fallen headfirst. He could practically feel the concussion that was banging against his skull uncomfortably. The ringing in his ears hadn’t ceased since the explosion, and he cursed the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it.

Peter groaned and tried to push himself up further into a more comfortable position, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him in his tracks. He craned his neck towards the source, and bit back a whimper. At some point in the battle, of which he only remembered bits and pieces and small fragments, a bullet - an honest to god physical bullet - was shot from an unknown enemy towards Gamora. And Gamora would have been able to take it easily, she was a badass alien, yet Peter stupidly jumped in front of the incoming piece of metallic material and let it rip through his side. It hadn’t gone through all the way, just his luck, and was lodged somewhere near his left kidney.

He groaned and leaned back so that his back was flush with the wall. It was cold still, yes, but atleast he could attempt to rest for a few moments before he began to plan his escape. A breath escaped his lips, and it made a puff of smoke appear in the air. The ringing in his ear had stopped, thank god, but what was replaced was silence. He couldn’t hear anything, save his breaths and the rattling of the chains.

Peter stared forward intently at the wall in front of him. Or, atleast what he assumed was a wall. It was too dark to tell, and he knew his vision wasn’t a reliable source right now - darkness or not.

A deafening bang startled him from the daze he hadn’t even realized he was in. Sitting up, Peter looked around as best he could while attempting to swallow the hiss of pain that threatened to leave. The door opposite where he sat swung open, and he tried not to wince at all the sound that came in like an unexpected wave of water. There were different yells and sounds that were coming through, and it took Peter all but a few moments to realize why he hadn’t previously heard any of this - a sound proofed room. He wouldn’t be able to hear anything from then on but his breath and whatever noise he could make himself.

Two aliens entered - creatures with rough skin covered in scales and large tails that were thick with muscle and that waved back and forth. They had naturally bloodshot eyes and snot-covered noses that came off of long snouts and mouths filled with jagged teeth that looked like pieces of glass that were haphazardly thrown in. Peter realized that they reminded him closely of humanoid alligators.

The first alien threw his claw-clad hands towards Peter and the second alien surged forward. Peter pushed himself up as far as he could without crying out to seem more intimidating. “Back off, big guy.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

The alien overpowered him and gripped his shoulder harshly. Pain coursed down his bad arm and Peter groaned. “Watch it, a-hole,”

“Peter Quill of Terra,” the first alien growled- and god, did his voice sound ugly. It was as if he was choking on large stones and spitting out mangled chainsaw noises. “You are declared, by the highest order of Algathor and by Lord Ticherich, a prisoner of war. You will be sentenced with the harshest form of punish we can give.”

“Hold on,” and if Peter’s voice was cut up by the chattering, no one said anything, “I don’t think-“

“You are to spend a week in solitary confinement and then be executed by Gaop.”

“What the hell is-?”

“Public execution,” the creature clarified, “a Gaop is an animal.”

“Oh-“

“We will come for you in a weeks time. Until then, you are permitted to stay here.” The alien that was gripping his shoulder pulled something out of his jacket pocket. He gripped Peter’s jaw and the ripped it open with ease. He shoved the metallic part of the device into Peter’s mouth and clicked in around the back of his head, effectively gagging him. Peter struggled against him, but without the use of his hands, trying to push it out with just his tongue was impossible. The first time he did, a sharp jab from the metallic part pierced his tongue and he twitched in pain. The alien then continued, pulling out a case and opening it. Inside, there were two small balls made of an unknown material, that of which were both shoved into his ears. He could see the aliens mouth moving but no sound came through to him. Peter growled low in his throat, but even that was met with deaf ears, although he knew that noise must have been coming out, considering the vibrations that shook his throat. Lastly, a cold, metal blindfold was placed over his eyes, his vision blocked out completely. Peter supposed that it was lucky that they didn’t decide to just gouge his eyes out.

He felt the grip of the alien loosen and then fade away completely. He didn’t know if they had left or not, but after hours of nothingness he found that he didn’t care much anymore if they had or hadn’t.

He closed his eyes, not that he needed to, and drifted off.

—————

“We shouldn’t have left,” Gamora paced back and forth, shaking her head and clenching and unclenching her fists. “Turn back now, Rocket.”

“And how in the hell are you expecting me to do that? They’re expecting us to come for Quill, and unless we’re planning on blowing up the whole place, with Petey in it, then I’d just wait until we get a plan together.” Rocket bristled in a way Gamora had not yet seen before. Yes, Rocket was one to get irritated easily - snap at other even easier - yet his not-so-subtle irritation was, if Gamora could even say this, gentler in it’s tone.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes,” Rocket ran a paw through the fur upon his head, “Yes, Groot. Let’s just go to Nova Prime. She’d love to help us,”

“She would?” Drax questioned, “If she would, then we should definitely go to her-“

“No, Drax,” Rocket spat, “Nova Prime isn’t going to want to help us. We got the artifact she wants, that’ll be all that she cares about.” The raccoon climbs up onto the pilot chair and falls silent.

Gamora paused for a moment, thinking; the gears of her mind working tirelessly. She walked towards the control panel in front of Rocket, pressing a few of the buttons down and then stepping back to stare out the main window.

“What are you-” Rocket sat up in the seat, leaning forward as to see what Gamora had done.

“Why wouldn’t Nova Prime aid us? She is the one who sent us there, anyways. One of our team members, our leader, the Star-Lord, is gone.” She barely glanced at Rocket before turning her attention back to the deep voids of space, starlight shining brightly in her eyes.

“He’s an intergalactic hero…” Rocket muttered and turned towards Groot.

“I am Groot,” The small tree exclaimed.

Drax merely glanced at them, “Nova Prime will aid us in rescuing Quill?”

Gamora let a thin smile grace her lips, “She must,” a pause, “The people of Xandar worship Peter, and if she doesn’t she could very well have an uprising on her hands. I have no doubt in my mind that she will.” There was a heavy pause that weighed in the room, the only sound is of Gamora tapping her fingers on the control panel.

Rocket sighed deeply, “Ya’ know,” he smirked and jumped so that he was in Gamora’s line of sight. “That planet has an army; bigger than we’ve ever dealt with. Way larger than anything Xandar has, either. They’re gonna expect us when we come, so we’re gonna need more than what Xandar will offer us.”

“What are you implying?” Gamora questioned, her eyes never leaving the board in front of her.

“I’ve got someone I can call. I’m sure that he’ll be more than happy to help out.”

————

Peter awoke as his body was racked with another shiver. His mind was clouded with instantaneous confusion, and his breath came out hard against the gag, but no noise slipped through.

Angered, he swung his head backwards to bang it against the wall, and immediately regretted it. A dizzy spell swept over him like a blanket and he groaned; a soundless action that vibrated within his throat.

The panic from before had long since dissolved, leaving his feeling empty, yet angry, and extremely cold. The coldness just wouldn’t leave; he was stuck in an endless cycle of freezing skin and numbness.

He glanced up at the chains that were pulling his hands upwards, fixed to hoops that were bolted to the ceiling. The chains were metal, as was much of the room, so why weren’t they freezing? Was it cold enough for them to freeze yet? It had to be! Maybe, just maybe, if he waited just a little longer, he’d be able to snap the chains when a thick sheet of ice would make its way around rusted metal.

Maybe he’d be able to open up the door himself, or wait for a guard to make their rounds to give him water and then ambush them. It was dark in this room, less so to him since he had just began to get used to it, so he would have the advantage!

Maybe he’d be able to steal a communication device and contact his team; send them coordinates on this planet so that they could pick him up. Certainly they would try to save him, he was their leader, wasn’t he?

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

He was running on a lot of ‘maybes’ at this point.

But he was a man of twelve percent plans, and maybes were his thing.

Sometimes a maybe makes more impact than any sort of full proof plan.

Or, at least he hoped.

———

“My lord,” they alien creature kneeled on the floor, head bowed, “We have located the artifact.”

“And why haven’t you retrieved it, yet?” Lord Ticherich was a large, alligator-like creature, talons the size of swords and teeth like jagged rocks. His voice sounded similarly like rocks and gravel crushed in his throat.

“The Guardians have taken it to Xandar to deliver it to Nova Prime. We are waiting for your orders on the matter, my Lord,”

Lord Ticherich was silent for a few seconds, the gears in his mind turning, “We cannot risk men to raid Xandar; not with the Guardians there. Xandar may be smaller than us but their technology is quite advanced,” He took another pause, “However,” his lips curled into a grin, “by using Peter Quill, we could present to them a trade. The artifact in exchange for Star Lord. And if they refuse to negotiate, we kill him. In front of a live audience using a video that we will broadcast across the galaxy. The weaker the Guardians seem the better.”

“When shall we commence, my lord?”

“Daybreak. I want all systems to support the chambers and defense. This must not fail, General Zao. It is of utmost importance. If we let our prisoner slip through our grasp, then we will have little to no chance of regaining the artifact.” Ticherich turned on his heels to look out the window at the city below.

“It is understood, my lord,” zao let a sharp tooth filled smirk stretch across his snout. He stood from his kneeled position and saluted his leader. Without a second thought, he turned around and led himself towards the doors that loomed over his head like arches.

Tomorrow would be a new change for the Galaxy.

Tomorrow would be the end of Peter Quill.

———

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians begin to plan, gaining the trust and help of two important people. Unfortunately, they are faced with a bigger issue when a video is sent out.

  
“Cap’n,” Kraglin entered his room without even a knock. Yondu would have thought about murdering the boy if this hadn’t been the seventh time this week, “We have a problem.”

“And?” Yondu’s legs are kicked up onto the main council, “I’m sure you can fix it just fine, Krags,” he continued to whistle a tune, his arrow dancing back and forth along the air.

Kraglin shuffled his feet and avoided Yondu’s eyes as they bored into his, “Uh, but Cap’n...we got a call from Quill’s team,” and that got his attention, “They said it was very ‘portant,”

“Let me guess, it was Quill tha’ said tha’?” Yondu turned himself around on the chair, leaning one fist on his cheek, Yaka arrow shoved between his hand.

Rocking back and forth, Kraglin shook his head, “Quill ain’t with em’, Cap’n.”

————

“I never pegged you idiots as the type to beg,” Yondu leaned his weight on one leg and looked up at the screen, his eyes scrunched up in annoyance and underlying confusion.

“We’ve never needed anything from you until now,” Gamora sighed, and turned her head to the side, “Yondu, please, I know that you and Peter have a past together. And you may not be on the best terms since the incident on Xandar. But-“

“What mess did he get into now?”

Rocket moved himself so that he was more centered in the screen, “We retrieved an artifact for Nova Prime and found out that the thugs we were taking it from were a bunch of psychopaths with sticks up their asses. They got Quill, and an army. And while I would love to just blow the entire place up, I’ve been told that it’s risky when we don’t know where the humie is exactly.”

“And,” Yondu interrupted, “Why should I help ya’ get ‘im back? What’ll I get?”

“The satisfaction of aiding your son in need,” Drax’s gruff voice was louder than Yondu wanted it to be, and he winced.

“I am Groot.”

Rocket slapped a paw over his eyes in irritation, “Drax, how many times we have to tell ya’? Quill ain’t Yondu’s son.”

Drax considered it for a moment, and stared quizzically at Rocket, “That makes no sense-“

“What makes no sense,” Rocket exclaimed with a shrill laugh, “Is that you think that Yondu could possibly be Quill’s father! He’s blue!”

“I am Groot.” Groot crooned from his spot on Gamora’s shoulder.

“No, Groot. Quill is not hiding the fact that he is actually blue.”

“I am Groot!”

“No, it’s not possible!”

“This is idiotic,” Gamora snapped, “We are wasting time. The people of Algathor have Peter, and you very well know that they are barbaric. Yondu, will you help us?” Her patience was running thin.

“Algathor?” Yondu questioned, and then heard Kraglin mutter a curse from off camera.

“Yes,” Gamora pressed, “We don’t have much time.”

A few seconds were filled with tense silence, and Yondu, his eyes scanning the screen with feigned interest and hidden horror, sighed, “Ah, What the hell. I can’t kill that boy if he’s dead.”

Gamora opened her mouth, as if she were to say something else. Instead, she closed it slowly and nodded her head in affirmation. “We will send you the coordinates of a meet up point. I expect you to be there when we arrive.” Without another glance, she ended the transmission and, with a sharp sigh, turned towards the rest of the crew.

“Nova Prime?” Rocket questioned, his tail swaying behind him.

“Yes,” Gamora smiles, although it was forced and didn’t show any happiness. Rocket noticed the hard look that glazed over her eyes, “We will meet with Yondu and then head to Nova Prime.”

Drax stepped closer to the console, his brow scrunched up, “We will retrieve friend Quill.” There was no doubt present in his tone.

“I am Groot.”

“Of course we will!” Rocket grinned, “We just gotta hope that Star-Munch will hold up.”

The silence sat in the air, and the tension stank like rotting flesh.

No one said anything else.

———

Yondu stared at the blank screen with a mixture of concentration and gruff pain on his face. Kraglin stood a few steps behind him, not saying anything yet wanting to. A flash lit up Yondu’s face and coordinates blinked on the screen. Without a second thought, he inserted the series of numbers into the tracker on the console.

“Cap’n,” Kraglin spoke, his voice cracking only slightly when Yondu turned his head to give him a look, “Do you think-“

“I think,” Yondu growled, although it didn’t hide any annoyed fondness that layered his words, “that Peter is an idiot an’ he needs someone to teach ‘im a little bit of respect for others an’ ‘imself.”

Kraglin let a ghost of a smile grace his lips, “Course, Cap’n. What do ya’ want me to tell the crew?”

“Tell ‘em the truth. Quill is in trouble and we gonna bail ‘im out,” he paused for a moment, “An’ tell ‘em tha’ we might cash something outta this one.”

“How’re you plannin’ to do tha’?”

Yondu ran a hang over his mouth, revealing a sharp and ragged toothed grin, “Either we get a little somethin’ from those Guardians, or we steal from those Algathor bastards.”

“Or both?” Kraglin grinned.

“Both,” Yondu turned to the tracker again, “Definitely both.”

———

Nova Prime startled when the door swung open with such abrupt force. She was quick to turn her head and body towards the source, and her tense muscles loosened when the Guardians entered together.

“Ah,” She began, “Guardians. It is good to see you. Do you have the artifact?” She trailed off slightly when another figure entered behind them. Two guards glanced at her.

“We are sorry,” one of them started, “They landed not far from the compound. We couldn’t-“ She waved them off.

“It is fine. Let them in.” She glanced at the group, “Guardians. Yondu Udonta.”

“Nova Prime,” Gamora stepped forwards, her eyes hard and set, “we come to ask for your help.”

“Demand.” Rocket cut in curtly.

“Demand.” Gamora repeated, an edge evident in her voice. Nova Prime opened her mouth, but Gamora was quick to cut her off as she began to stride forward, “You sent us on a mission with inadequate information, and that led to the capture of one of our teammates. We demand compensation.”

Nova Prime sat silent for a moment, closing her eyes slowly and gazing at the group before her. “How would you like that compensation?”

Rocket laughed, letting it ring out in the silence that followed. “Like ya’ can’t tell-“

“Rocket.” Gamora snapped, “We want you to help us to retrieve him. Send with us ships to help us in doing so.”

Nova Prime should her head softly, sighing as she did so, “You cannot expect me to risk the lives of my people-“

Yondu sat up straighter from his slightly slouched position by the door, “This boy risked his damn life to save your stupid people-“

“As I remember it, Mr. Udonta,” Nova Prime began, “You are not even allowed to be here.”

“I don’ care,” he roared, “atleast I’m brave enough to come here, unlike all of ya’ damn cowards!”

“Yondu.” Gamora once again growled, “Shut up.”

“You are a dishonorable person,” Drax muttered, yet his voice still carried, “I do not know why Quill would bother saving your planet from Ronan.”

Rhomann Dey spoke up from behind her, his newfound presence startling the group to small extent. His eyes swam with worry, “Nova Prime,” he addressed, “They’re right, and you know it. I mean no disrespect, ma’am, but we can’t leave Starlord alone out there.”

Nova Prime was quiet for a few long seconds, “Where is the artifact?”

Gamora reached into the satchel that sat flush against her thigh, pulling from it a silver box with red lights dotted against it, almost as if it were the night sky. An intricate design was carved into the sides, swirls and shapes creating a beautiful piece of art. Gamora held it up for a few moments, and dropped it back down into her bag, “We have it,” she spoke, “But I refuse to give it to you unless you aid us.”

“What is this damn thing, anyways?” Rocket questioned, peeling his eyes away from Gamora’s bag.

Only letting her eyes barely graze Rocket, Nova Prime turned her attention back to Gamora, “I will help you in exchange for the artifact.”

“Of course,” Gamora spoke, “Thank you.” Her faze was also met with Rhomann Dey, and he nodded.

Before any of them could make another noise, a man in uniform opened up the door, letting it swing open quickly and nearly hit Yondu.

Letting out a swear, Yondu jumped back and glared at the man, “The hell-“

“Nova Prime,” the man pushed out out, panting and sweat glistening on his forehead, “We have received a video transmission from the King of Algathor. It has been deemed important.”

All eyes were on Nova Prime, who stood with poise.

“Transfer it here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! I’m sorry for it being a while and it being short. I’m hoping to get some more updates out soon!! 
> 
> So Yondu is on board, as well as Nova Prime. That’s going to definitely be helpful in the long run. However, a weird video has been sent to Xandar! What can it hold? 
> 
> I promise that next chapter we will see what Peter is up to throughout this whole fiasco. This whole chapter takes place throughout a full day. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments!! They are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading so far! I made the executive decision to cut this story up into parts, rather than my initial plan of having a really large one shot. 
> 
> I am a big fan of angst and hurt/comfort stories, and my favorite character of all time is Peter Quill. I’ve always loved the comics, and I adore the movies. 
> 
> So!! If you’ve liked this so far, leave me a comment? And if you want, you can leave a promt on my Guardians of the Galaxy one shot story!!


End file.
